


Oh My Maker They Were Roommates

by gaybriel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, And elves dwarves qunari, Fluff, Minor Anders/Nathaniel Howe, Minor Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras, Modern au with a magic, Multi, SO FLUFFY, maybe idk I just really like them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybriel/pseuds/gaybriel
Summary: It was quite obvious that making five adults share one flat would never be an easy task, even if they all claimed to be close friends.Kirkwall in Free Marches wasn’t the most perfect place to live with its shady neighbourhoods, crowded streets and lack of interesting places to go but Kirkwall in Free Marches was their home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all!  
> So some time ago?? I decided to write some dumb modern au Kirkwall squad one shot? But then I got ideas for more chapters and I guess I'm gonna continue writing it?  
> It's a modern au with mages, elves, dwarves and qunari because life is boring. I actually have ideas for the whole worldbuilding (for example templars and the circle) and I'll try to explain everything in the next chapters! 
> 
> There's probably a fuckton of errors, awkward sentences etc. Sadly I'm just a poor artist and not a writer,,,,,,,,,

It was quite obvious that making five adults share one flat would never be an easy task, even if they all claimed to be close friends. They, despite being in their twenties and early thirties, would argue about the most trivial and petty things, such as ‘officially unassigned albeit assigned mugs’, going for morning walks with Hawke’s old mabari hound Barkspawn (most of times known simply as ‘Dog’) or using magic when no magic was required and could only lead to accidents.

It always could’ve been worst though, Varric thought as he tried to make his way through a cluttered living room without waking up a mabari lying by the sofa one morning. Aveline refused to move into their loft apartment in Kirkwall’s Lowtown, explaining that her flat was much closer to her workplace and blushing madly when her coworker/crush/potential boyfriend Donnic was mentioned and Garrett’s younger siblings still lived at their family house with their mother (it didn’t stop them from spending almost every day sprawled on various mismatched armchairs in the flat).

As much as their living room was a place where all their personalities clashed (Blondie’s old political leaflets and brochures serving as coasters for mugs; various expensive trinkets and knick-knacks Rivaini would randomly bring home without any explanation; Broody’s stacks of books that could also be used as deadly traps for the elf’s favourite activity was leaving them in the middle of the room; weird, peculiar and probably elven and possessed by ancient demons things Daisy loved to buy online and that scared all of her roommates and of course too many things Hawke should’ve thrown away years ago but being a sentimental man that he was, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Varric could understand photos of his family and their old house back in Ferelden, after all he was a writer and an empathic person, he even argued with the rest of their small squad when they wanted to throw Garrett’s old and mostly damaged toys which the man kept on every shelf in their flat, but there were things he couldn’t bear and didn’t even try to understand such as an small, old rock with a tiny plaster on it which Hawke found on a hiking trip to Frostback Mountains with his father and siblings when he was 12 and named “Mister Rock”. Varric himself wasn’t an innocent person either and he pretty often found himself leaving his notebooks and pens on every available surface in every available room including the bathroom.), the kitchen was a place which made their visitors wonder if the flat really was inhabited by grown ups - mugs, plates, bowls littered countertops because most of them didn’t bother to put them back into right cupboards. Their fridge wasn’t an example of a responsible adulthood either and among uneaten vegetables Anders insisted on buying and various bottles of sweet drinks were Tupperware containers full of homemade food Leandra Hawke kept on giving her son and which turned out to be very surprising for his friends who at first expected dull and tasteless Ferelden dishes and soon Garrett’s mother became their saviour despite her not always perfect relationship with her oldest son. Obviously even though they could easily survive just with the ever-growing collection of boxes with food from Leandra (or Mama Hawke as most of them called her even if it made Garrett, Carver and Bethany protest every time), it didn’t stop the group from quarrelling at least once per week over putting things in wrong drawers (which annoyed Aveline the most and she didn’t even live there!), not cleaning the microwave, putting things that contained fish near Fenris’ favourite food _(the smell…)_ and rearranging the fridge magnets, Isabela’s favourite pastime.

It wasn’t even 7 in the morning when Varric sat by the table (that week it was blue but no one could be sure if Bethany wouldn’t barge with a can of paint any minute and repaint their whole flat while complaining about _having to actually study magic when she already was a mage_ ) and tried to make himself a tea in a mug with “Fuck off, I’m writing” printed on it, the courtesy of Hawke, without waking up any of his roommates and unleashing their wrath.

In spite of how strange it might have seemed, out of all his friends Fenris was the one who didn’t seem to mind being woken up and quite often he and Varric ate breakfasts together, the elf unusually soft with his eyes sleepy and white hair messy. On the contrary, he for sure didn’t want to accidentally wake Isabela up. As much as Isabela boasted about being a traveller, an adventurer, once she got to sleep in her comfortable bed with a canopy and at least ten extraordinarily fluffy pillows she hated to leave it. Waking her up was enough of a trigger to make angry, even more sarcastic that usually. At least he didn’t have to worry about Hawke, Varric smiled at the thought about his best friend’s sleeping habits. The young mage was tall and muscular from years of helping his parents on their tiny farm near Lothering (according to Bethany it was more like a garden but everyone knew Garrett loved to exaggerate), which happened to be a rather backwater town if you asked Varric and the only reason why people kept on visiting it was that it was located on the main road to Redcliffe (another backwater town in Varric’s opinion), as well as getting into trouble because well… he was Garrett Hawke, he couldn’t stay out of the trouble even now. Waking Hawke up wasn’t easy, the man quite often overslept, got late to his lectures and snored so loudly both Fenris and Anders, despite their usual rivalry, threatened to hurt him in a despicable way but since both of them were tired after a sleepless night of listening to deep snores, elf and a mage only retorted that they would tell Carver that it was Garrett who set the younger brother’s homework on fire when they were 12 and 17, respectively and not a miraculous sign from the Maker himself (though Varric was sure he’d heard Fenris mutter something about stealing Hawke’s kneecaps under his breath).

It wasn’t rare these days for Varric to spend his mornings with a cup of tea, an open notebook and absolutely no ideas for the plot of his next book. The dwarf had never planned to become a writer let alone a successful one. His novels were supposed to be a joke and he hadn’t believed people liked them until he’d started receiving emails from various publishers who demanded that he hired them. Emails didn’t stop, especially now that he’d announced the new part of his crime series which, frankly, was prank he wanted to pull on his friends and that not only had gone right but also made him a quite rich man. Rich enough to get his own flat, preferably in Hightown or in some other big city, but Varric wouldn’t change anything about his current life situation. Sure, living with his friends wasn’t always perfect, they all had their habits and pet peeves, being the only person older than 29 surrounded by a group of very messy young adults who got into trouble almost every day wasn’t an ideal living arrangement but at least he never got bored.

Just as Varric started reaching for a stale biscuit that someone had left unattended on the table, somewhere in the flat a door opened. The dwarf startled a little, surprised that someone else was awake at this hour and _oh what a surprise_ , Varric smiled amused at the sight in front of him.

Watching Fenris do a walk of shame out of Garrett fucking Hawke’s bedroom in the early morning and wearing Hawke’s infamous huge and faded t-shirt from the Hinterlands National Park (after all years of being mage’s friend Varric was sure he could write a travel guide to Ferelden) and carefully closing the door behind him was priceless. Varric, on one hand, really wanted to watch the elf take quiet steps and sneak into his own room because yeah, this shit was priceless, but he couldn’t help but to call out to Fenris.

“Good morning!”

Fenris’ expression went from a cat-like, sneaky and planning to a completely dumbfounded with his eyes large and lips in a thin line. After a prolonged second the elf coughed slightly and finally spoke. “Good morning, Varric…? Fancy seeing you here.”

“Well… I live here. So do you.” The dwarf did a poor job of not laughing at the other man. “What are you doing? So early in the morning?”

Fenris nervously shifted his weight from one bare foot to the other while playing with the hem of _his_ shirt in a lieu of answer and Varric almost felt bad for the man. Almost.

“Did you go to the wrong bedroom yesterday? I could swear I saw you leave Hawke’s room!”

“I was… I was cold.” Was the only thing Fenris managed to stutter out.

It was as if Varric’s writer’s block never existed, he could easily become a millionaire just from publishing a book about friends and their antics. He made a serious face despite himself. “Oh yes… We all cuddle with him and his hairy chest when it’s cold. I’d spend every night in his bed if I were as hairless as you are, Fen.”

Fenris sighed loudly. “You tell them all one word and I’ll make you suffer.”

“I’m not scared of you, elf.”

“I’ll tell your ex you named your laptop after her.” A small smile appeared on Fenris’ face, a sarcastic albeit a genuine one. Smiles like this one were a more and more common thing for Fenris and for a moment Varric wondered if Hawke had something to do with it. He probably did. Lucky bastards.

The writer tsked. “My lips are sealed then. Don’t tell Bianca.”

And as soon as the elf returned to his room, Varric also went back to his work but not without smiling at the whole situation. “Ridiculous, truly ridiculous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now guess which thing in this chapter was based on my real life
> 
> [ TUMBLR ](https://unofficial-garrett-hawke.tumblr.com/)  
> [ TWITTER ](https://twitter.com/a_rchangelart?lang=pl)


	2. Chapter 2

Fenris hated closing shifts. Closing shift meant he had to check if there weren’t any utterly annoying customers wandering around aisles left. Closing shift meant he had to check if all doors were locked. Closing shift meant he was too tired to change into his clothes and had to go back home in an horrendous uniform - a horrible black coat with a huge yellow “security guard” written on the back that was way too big for an elf because no one had thought an elf, _a knife-ear_ could be a security guard. And finally, closing shift meant everyone was already asleep when he got back to their shared flat so he had to be extra quiet and all he wanted now was to sneak into Hawke’s incredibly messy bedroom and fall asleep with the man’s arms wrapped around him. 

Working at a shop wasn’t the most perfect task. Sure, looking back at his past it was objectively the most pleasant job he could find and all he had to do was to watch if someone wasn’t trying to steal a lollipop or a chocolate bar (and his and Hawke’s amazing idea of being dragon hunters didn’t exactly pan out as they had planned since they’d received only one job which ended up with Fenris’ favourite hoodie in ashes and Garrett investing in a shady mining business so being a security guard was the only option left).

The way from a rather dingy Lowtown grocery shop he worked at to his flat wasn’t long but it wasn’t the most pleasant one, Kirkwall’s streets, no matter how wealthy the neighbourhood was, were dirty, dangerous sometimes (Fenris lost count of how many times he’d almost got robbed or pickpocketed. Almost because despite his small elven frame “thanks” to his past he knew how to fight.). It wasn’t that bad at day and Fenris himself had to admit that with each passing year he liked the city more and more. He became used to the sounds from a small market next to his house, commuters rushing to their destinations shouting at their phones in various languages, from Qunlat to the common one with a strong Ferelden accent.

Knowing multiple languages was something Fenris prided himself on even if he sometimes found himself freezing and accidentally switching them as if his brain was a tangled yarn. According to his friends he was the most endearing when drunk and mixing up all languages knew. Still, it was probably much better than drunk Hawke trying to impersonate Orlesians with an equally intoxicated Aveline trying to correct his pronunciation and explaining that she was half Orlesian herself. 

And it was then when Fenris was passing Hawke’s infamous uncle’s house that he heard it. A weird and surely alarming sound coming from a small cranny between two buildings with overfilled trash bins. Hawke had told the elf many times that he was a good person, that he had a good heart and Fenris, of course, had only replied with a snort, but the truth was that he did care a lot. Others laughed at his usual unhappiness, Varric had at least once compared him to a small but angry porcupine (while Anders laughed that he more resembled a furious quillback roaming the deserts of the Orlesian Western Approach and scaring the tourists away) but he did care about his friends and those who were in need of help. There could be a child or someone hurt hiding in the dark and he was the only one present. As he moved closer to the nook, the sounds got louder and louder and Fenris found himself reaching for the pocket knife he always had with him. Hawke wouldn’t be happy if he got into a fight but he knew the human mage himself would do anything to protect those who needed help. 

What he didn’t expect was a small kitten mewling under dirty, soaked newspapers. It couldn’t be older than a few weeks and Fenris immediately felt anger towards a person who abandoned the pet. Small ginger cat was shivering while trying very hard to crawl out from under the papers. Kitten startled when Fenris moved his hand to its small body but soon leaned into the touch and licked the elf’s finger. A small smirk appeared on Fenris’ face as he scratched the pet’s dirty fur.

“I can’t leave you here. You need help and I’ll think of something.” The white haired man whispered to the small cat as he picked it up and wrapped it in his coat. “I hope you like mabaris.” 

Only when he reached the door to his flat, did he realise he had no idea what to do with a small kitten. He didn’t know how to take care of cats, he was more of a dog person if he had to choose (the elf had to admit that he loved Hawke’s mabari more than anything in the world despite her waking him up with wet kisses and stealing his socks every morning) and most days he didn’t even know how to take care of himself. Standing in the narrow hall he started wondering what he was supposed to do next. Did cats even drink milk? Did they like warm places? Could Barkspawn hurt the small kitten??

And then he got an idea that for his tired 2 AM mind seemed like a perfect one.

Fenris slowly approached the door at the end of a corridor and quietly opened it. A sight of an extremely cluttered room appeared in front of him. Posters and banners propped against the walls, at least five dirty mugs lying on the floor. Damn, it’s even worse than Hawke’s, the elf thought as he walked towards a lump of blankets in the bed. The lump didn’t move even when the old floor creaked nor when the kitten started whimpering from where it was being held by Fenris. With a sigh he started shaking the aforementioned lump.

“Anders, wake up. For Maker’s sake”

The blond haired mage emerged from his blankets and looked at Fenris with anger in his eyes. His hair was a mess and his stubble even more patchy than usually, the elf noticed.

“What the hell are you doing here? Trying to murder me?”

“No, at least not now. Lis-“ 

“You know what time it is? Some of us have to get up in the morning!” Anders looked at the digital alarm clock beside his bed as if to emphasise his point. “I have to go to work in four hours!”

“Fasta vass! I found a cat.” 

“Stop speaking to me in languages I don’t know. Wait, you found a what?” Anders finally seemed to realise what was happening and looked at the elf standing next to his bed. And at a small tabby currently trying to eat his long tattooed fingers. “Where did you get a cat from? Is it some kind of a joke?” 

“I found it.” Fenris only shrugged.

The mage rolled his eyes and sat up. “I know that you found it but how? Where? I’m sorry, Fenris, but I need some explanation why you out of all people suddenly decided to wake me up in the middle of night with a cat. Rather cute cat and oh, it’s soaking wet!?” 

A small blushed appeared on the Tevinter elf’s brown cheeks. “Uhh.. I heard it crying under some papers and it was… cold? And you talk about cats all the time so… here. A gift. You can thank me later.”

Anders raised his eyebrows slightly. “Turns out you do have a heart.” 

“Careful or I will rip yours out of your chest.” Fenris growled at that.

And with the loud thump he left the room with a rather confused albeit happy Anders and a kitten inside. 

Fenris stopped for while in front of the door to his own bedroom. He was tired and his eyes were closing involuntarily. He tapped the wooden door with the tips of his fingers a few times before he turned on his heel and walked down the hall to the room he had already known well. Opening the door he was greeted by the sight of Hawke ungracefully sprawled on the bed with the duvet only covering his calves. The elf walked slowly to the bed taking off his work clothes. Wearing nothing but his boxer shorts, he grabbed and put on a T-shirt that Hawke must have thrown on the floor earlier. Surprisingly, it was a clean one, smelling only slightly of the man he liked very much - his laundry detergent and something that was very unique for the human mage. As he pressed his body against Hawke’s, Garrett slowly opened his eyes. 

“You’re back?” He said yawning. Hawke wrapped his arms around the other man and ran his fingers through the elf’s snowy white hair. 

“Hmmm.” 

“Did I hear Anders yelling at you? Or was it in my dream?”

“Oh yeah, I gave him a cat.” Fenris mumbled as he pressed his face into Hawke’s neck and immediately dozed off. Garrett only looked at the elf in his arms and without questioning the cat issue closed his eyes. 

When Fenris woke up, it was well after the sunrise and the Sun was already peeking through the curtains in the room. His eyes opened slowly getting used to the brightness. 

“Good morning.” He heard Hawke’s sleepy voice and soon the elf felt lips pressing to his forehead. “Your bed hair is ridiculous, I hope you’re aware of that.” 

Fenris propped himself on his elbows and looked at the mage carefully. 

“You wouldn’t be joking if you’d seen yourself in a mirror.” The elf caressed Hawke’s cheek and pressed a fleeting kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Your beard is sticking out in all possible directions.” He added as he quickly got up from the bed and stretched his back.

“You like my beard! Everyone does!” Hawke opposed with a pout. “Speaking of everyone - it’s already 10 and they all are gone so we could eat a nice breakfast and watch those dumb tv series you love while cuddling.” 

Fenris snorted. “ _I_ love? I’m quite sure it’s you who watches cartoons all the time so you’re not the one to judge.” 

With a few quick steps, Garrett crossed the room and put his hands on Fenris’ shoulders. “What do you say? You’ll take a shower and I’ll make us something to eat?”

A smirk showed up on the elf’s face as he grabbed the strings of Hawke’s hoodie (infamous Hawke’s black hoodie in which the man usually slept but it never stopped him from going outside wearing it despite it being old, the cuffs frayed and the dragon themed print on the front shabby). “Only if you throw away this blighted thing.”

“Never.” Hawke grinned at the elf in front of him and reached for the door handle. “I had like the weirdest dream ever.” He added as he slowly opened the door, his movements still sleepy and tired. “You gave Anders a cat in it? And you two didn’t kill each other? That was for sure a weird dre-“ The mage stopped talking as soon as he opened the door to the shared living room.

In the middle of the room, on one of rugs sat Anders. Anders who most certainly was supposed to be at work, helping people and saving the world. In front of him was a little kitten that Hawke was sure hadn’t been there when he’d gone to sleep on the previous day.

“Oh… so not a dream, I guess.” Hawke looked at both Fenris and Anders, his eyebrows furrowed. “What the fuck is going on, guys?”

The blonde mage looked even more confused as he gently picked up the kitten as if he was trying to protect it in his hands. “What the fuck is going on? It’s me who should be asking that! Why… why were you sleeping in the same room?!”

And before Fenris even managed to open his mouth to tell Anders that it wasn’t his business Hawke grinned and with finger guns said - “Wouldn’t you like to know, weather boy?”.

Anders pouted. “Is this some prank? Did you both give me a cat to later tell me that he has an owner? I would’ve expected that from Fenris but you, Hawke? I’ve already named him! You know who much I miss Ser Pounce-A-Lot and this is my Ser Pounce-A-Lot junior!”

“Andraste’s ass, we’re dating!” It was the elf who yelled at the mage and as soon as the words left his mouth, his whole face turned red. He slowly turned to see Hawke’s reaction afraid that the mage would be angry for sharing their secret with the others (even if it was Fenris’ idea to keep it secret just for a while and Hawke was kind enough to accept his decision) and oh… the man wasn’t angry. He was smiling almost shyly with a blush dusting his cheeks. Garrett carefully reached for Fenris’ hand and interlaced their fingers together.

“We’re… uh… boyfriends. Yes, we’re boyfriends. Maker, this is awkward, now everyone knows we had sex.” Hawke said smiling despite himself.

Anders wrinkled his nose and while still looking murderously at both the elf and the mage kept petting the kitten. “You are dating. And I got a cat. Congratulations, I guess.” He got up from the floor with the kitten viciously eating his sleeve. “Please don’t be all couple-y. No kissing in the living room.”

As soon as the mage disappeared in his room while mumbling something about friends betraying him and shopping for the cat, Fenris turned to Hawke and looked into his hazel eyed. “I hope you aren’t angry… I know I said I wanted to wait but I just…”

“I understand.” The mage replied still holding the other man’s hand in his. “And I’m glad somebody knows and you were comfortable enough to tell someone. Even if it was Anders.”

Fenris grinned at Hawke. “Varric also knows.”

“Varric… that’s why he gave me a speech about making adult decisions!” 

“You’re literally the opposite of making adult decisions.” The elf chuckled and Hawke couldn’t help but to kiss him, to hold his hands, to caress the small scar Fenris’ had on his thumb. Lost in each other they didn’t hear the door opening and Anders walking out of his room with a cat in his arms already dressed up to go outside. 

“Oh, Andraste, help me, I asked you not to make out in the living room, you blighted idiots!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually am working on the next chapters so hopefully I will post them soon!!!  
> Thanks for reading. I love you all.
> 
> [ TUMBLR ](https://unofficial-garrett-hawke.tumblr.com/)  
> [ TWITTER ](https://twitter.com/a_rchangelart?lang=pl)


End file.
